Frenda Seivelun
Summary Frenda Seivelun is a student and part of the dark side of Academy City as an ITEM operative, being the only one of the four to not make use of an esper power. Instead, Frenda uses a collection of tools, hidden weapons, and explosives to set up traps and to fight the enemy. Considered the most connected member of ITEM, Frenda has a large number of acquaintances that numbers in the thousands in both the dark side and normal citizens of Academy City. While at work she will be ruthless in her attempts to kill the enemy but will beg for mercy if her life is threatened. While outside work, she will painstakingly prepare the perfect birthday presents for her large amount of acquaintances, spend time with her small sister Fremea and even attempt to save someone else to pay back a small debt. Frenda is that kind of selfish girl with multiple sides to her person. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, likely 9-B with various explosives/bombs and tape, likely 9-A with handheld anti-tank missile launchers Name: Frenda Seivelun Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Skilled martial artist, expert on explosives and laying traps, resistance to poison Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Can overpower Mikoto Misaka), likely Wall level with various explosives/bombs and tape, likely Small Building level with handheld anti-tank missile launchers (Anti-tank weapon, a few of them used at once nearly made a building collapse) Speed: Peak Human (Dodged consecutive shots from Yumiya Rakko's hidden gun at close quarters while injured from previous bullets, overpowered Mikoto Misaka in close quarters) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can flip Mikoto and throw her with one hand) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Likely Street level (Continued fighting Yumiya Rakko effectively after being shot multiple times) Stamina: Above average, can continue fighting with several gunshot wounds Range: Likely at least a few meters with small bombs, at least 500 meters with small handheld anti-tank missile launchers Standard Equipment: Dozens of meters of fuse tape, several electrical igniters, hidden blade in her shoe, dozens of doll bombs, several small bombs, tripwire, flash grenade, earplugs, several handheld anti-tank missile launchers, rebreather, small bottle of Ignis Intelligence: Above average, she's skilled in the use of traps to kill her enemies and is smart enough to make her own explosives, quickly came up with a countermeasure for Misaka Mikoto's esper power Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frenda_Fuse_1.png|Frenda uses her tape as a bomb fuse Frenda_Fuse_2.png|Frenda's tape slices the ceiling to pieces as a trap Frenda_Missiles.png|Frenda's handheld anti-tank missile launchers Frenda_Small_Bombs.jpg|Frenda's small bombs *'Martial Arts:' Frenda is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, easily overpowering an amateur like Mikoto after tricking her into not using her power. Her fighting style seems to be mainly based on kicks and it's supported by a small hidden blade in her left shoe, though she has also demonstrated some skill in throws. *'Fuse Tape:' Frenda uses a tape-like fuse that can be ignited to slice through various surfaces as a trap and to act as a fuse for her bombs. *'Explosives:' Frenda is very skilled in the use of several types of explosives, using them to lay traps and as a weapon in the middle of combat. While normally using remote-controlled bombs, she has also shown to use fuse bombs and tripwire bombs. **'Doll Bombs:' The most common explosives Frenda uses are concealed inside dolls and stuffed animals. She has used several kinds of bombs, like ceramic fragmentation or thermobaric bombs. **'Small Bombs:' Frenda also carries several small pyramid-shaped bombs that stick to a surface and can be detonated remotely. *'Bottle of Ignis:' Ignis is a special gas made by Academy City that is harmless to humans, but quickly fills the space it is filled in and will explode violently even if a small spark is created. Frenda carries a small bottle of this gas, the size of a perfume bottle, which she used to trick Mikoto into thinking she was filling the entire room they were fighting with the gas, thus tricking her into not using her esper power. *'Handheld Anti-tank Missile Launchers:' Frenda carries several of these devices. The handheld missile launchers look like a metal rod about 30 centimeters long with masses of metal about the size of a drink can at its end. Appearing like maracas or old stick grenades, the handheld anti-tank missile warheads are used by pulling the short string at the back ends of the rod, similar to have one uses a party cracker. When launched, they travel for about 10 meters and then ignite, being capable of traveling 500 meters while scattering flames. They explode upon hitting the target. A few of these used together are enough to nearly collapse an entire building. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9